Rebellious
by YoungJay
Summary: Percy Jackson runs away because of a girl and promises to never fall in love again, he moves with his dad. He meets 2 boys and form a band, Rebellious. Now world famous and he is a famous bad boy. Now forced to go back to his old school with his band mates. He meets a girl. Will he fall in love and break his promise? Or will she just be another girl? A/U NOT demigods NOT Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson characters and Heroes of Olympus characters. NOT me.**

Percy POV

My name is Percy Jackson, I am 16 years old, and I am a junior at Goode High School. I don't have many friends except for Grover Underwood and then there's my girlfriend Rachel E. Dare, everyone calls her RED. Grover's never here though, he always is out doing stuff for the environment. I like to sing and write songs, I am pretty good at least that's what people tell me. I would love to be in a band and tour the world.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _"Perseus Jackson! Wake up! You have to go to school!"  
"Ugh mom I am up," I called back. I muttered under my breath "Jeeze."  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"Nothing!" I got up and took about a 15 minute shower then brushed my teeth and flipped my hair. I threw on a black V-neck, a pair of dark slim fit jeans, and some vans. I walked downstairs to greet my mom and Paul. "Morning mom! Morning Paul,"  
"Good morning Percy," they said in unison. _Weird. _I just smiled and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I ate and then I was ready to go. "Paul, are you ready?" See Paul, my step-dad is a teacher at my school, so I ride to school with him. He nodded and I grabbed my backpack, kissed my mom goodbye and walked out the door.

When I got to school I was greeted by Rachel, I went to kiss her and she stopped me and said the three dreaded words, "We need to talk." I walked away with her and she turned to me and it went downhill from there. "Percy, we have to break up."  
"Wait. _What_?" I asked.  
"It's just not working out," She replied.  
"Why?"  
"You are a loser and I can no longer be seen with you. Oh, and you will never become famous, never." Now that is when it hurt, the breakup I got, but that hurt. I was at a loss of words so I just got up and walked away. I knew I was never going to come back, so I put on a fake smile and walked home. I loved Rachel and she just broke my heart, at that moment I promised myself I would never fall in love again.

I ran away, yeah, I ran away. I had to get out of there. I went to go find my dad in California. I never been on a plane before but it was the quickest way to get to California so I had to do it. It was a pretty long flight, I was scared for most of it. When I landed I walked out of LAX and it was so nice, the weather was beautiful. The beach looked perfect, I knew why my dad loved it here now, the beach. I also knew that I would live on the beach and well considering my dad was wealthy, that is where he would be. I got in a cab and asked the cab driver if he knew where Poseidon Jackson lived, he said yeah, so I asked him to take me there. I got there and it was a huge beach house, like _huge_. I immediately loved it. I walked up to the door and knocked, I waited and waited and waited. Then he opened the door and there stood an older, bigger version of me. I was so nervous. He scared me. "D-dad?" I stammered.  
"Perseus?"  
Yup, that's me."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Long story," I sat down and explained what happened by the end of the story, he looked very concerned. He didn't say anything for a minute then he spoke. "Perseus, I am going to call your mom and tell her what happened, because we both know she's going crazy right now."  
"Yeah I know," We laughed.  
"Here's some money, go out and get some clothes. If you're gonna stay here you might as well have some clothes to wear." He handed me his credit card, I thanked him and ran off. I got a bunch of clothes, and went to my dad's. He was smiling when I got back.  
"Perseus, your mother said that she understands why you left and that it is perfectly fine that you stay here." He stated.  
"Cool, but I'm not going back anytime soon." I said grinning. I was so glad she understood.  
"Okay, well you start school tomorrow. I already called the school and signed you up."  
"Ugh! Dad really? Already?" I laughed.

Dad came and woke me up early, he wanted me to get to school early. So I woke up and showered and got dressed in some of the new clothes I got. I put on a green t-shirt and some jeans, with green converses and a leather jacket and I was ready to go. I walked into the school about 15 minutes early and no one was there so I walked around. I walked past the auditorium and I heard a guitar and drums being played._ Wow, these guys are really good. _I walked in and I saw a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, but eyes and like Thalia and it made me shiver, he had a sky blue guitar. Then I saw a pale kid with dark brown eyes and black hair on the drums. I walked up to them and said hey. They stopped their music and looked at me. The blonde spoke first, "Hey, I'm Jason. Jason Grace and this is—."  
The other kid cut him off "I'm Nico di Angelo."  
I smiled, "I'm Percy Jackson."  
"Okay, will do." Nico answered.  
"You guys are really good," I pointed to Jason's guitar. "Mind if I uh play a little?"  
"Sure, go ahead." He answered. I picked it up and played a quick song I wrote. They looked at me after I finished and said in unison. "Dude that was awesome!"  
"Did you write that?" Jason asked. I just nodded. They looked at each other and grinned. "Do you wanna be in our band, as you know a guitarist and lead vocalist?" They asked. I was shocked, I just gulped and nodded.  
"Cool! Where can we rehearse? And like get to know each other better?" Jason asked.  
"We can go to my house after school? We just have to stop at a music store so I can pick up a guitar, I left mine in New York." I said.  
"Alright, awesome! Looks like you're hanging with us! We'll introduce you to our friends and stuff. You'll be fine with us dude." Nico said.  
"Alright, sounds good. I gotta go to the office though to get my schedule. Do you guys have the same classes?"  
"Yeah we have all the same classes, I hope you have our classes." Jason said.  
"Yeah I too, let's go!"

We walked to the office and I got my schedule.  
**English  
Math  
Biology  
Lunch  
P.E.  
History  
Elective (Music)**

I showed Jason and Nico my schedule and they grinned and said "Dude we have the same classes." Then they turned to the lady at the desk and Jason asked, "Miss, can Percy have the locker in between mine and Nico's? It's unoccupied." She thought about it and then said sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson characters and Heroes of Olympus characters. NOT me.**

Percy POV

We walked through the school until we go to the lockers, mine was right in between Jason's and Nico's. We walked into English/Homeroom and I saw a group of weird, well not _weird_ but you know what I mean, looking kids. There was a girl with piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid, another girl she was African American with shoulder-length curly golden-brown hair and gold eyes, and a big Chinese kid, who was muscular but he had a baby face. I met them and they said their names were Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. I learned that Hazel and Frank dated, Hazel was Nico's half-sister, and that Reyna and Jason were a little _too_ close. The day was fine, we got to lunch and then Jason said something that caught me off guard. "Hey guys, Percy here sings and writes music. Nico and I are gonna put him in the band," They all looked at me and then Nico asked "Percy do you have your song book with you?" I nodded and went in my backpack and pulled out my notebook and handed it to them. Nico, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank all stared at wide-eyed and kept turning the pages and then they stopped at the last song, it was the one I wrote about my break up with Rachel, I wrote it on the plane. They all said, "Dude this is pure genius!"  
Nico then said, "Now all we need is a band name."  
"Hmm, yes we do. Any ideas guys?" Jason asked.  
"What about Percy and the Boys?" Frank said.  
"Ehh, no I don't want it named after me." I said quickly.  
"What do you guys have in common?" Hazel asked.  
"Well, I don't have the best relationship with my dad, I tend to rebel" Jason said.  
"Yeah, me too." Nico stated.  
"This is the first time I seen my dad in years, but before, I despised him and rebelled all the time." I replied.  
"So we all have rebellious streaks?" Nico asked  
"That's it!" Reyna said.  
"What's what?" Jason, Nico, and I asked together.  
"Rebellious." Reyna said.  
The three of us, looked at each other and grinned. "I like that." We said in unison.  
"Whoa, you guys gotta stop doing that." Frank said. We just laughed until lunch was over. We decided we were all going back to my house after school to rehearse.

After school ended I called my dad and asked if I could use his credit card to buy a new guitar, he said yeah and then we were off. We went to Guitar Center, the 3 of us walked around. Jason helped me look because he was the only one who knew how to play besides me. We were walking around the store and then I saw it. It was sea-green, like my eyes, and it had a design on it, like ripples it looked like waves. It was a sea-green Les Gibson that looked like it had waves on it. I fell in love. "That one," I pointed to it. "I want that one." The guy took it off and brought it to the register. I bought it and we were off to my house. We got there and we went straight into the basement, the basement is sound proof. We all sat on the couch and I pulled out my notebook and picked a random song to do. I picked a song I wrote called 'Girls and Boys' and then Nico, Jason, and I went over the song and decided which parts to sing. Since I was the lead vocalist I would be singing the most. Jason and I plugged our guitars up to the amps and then Nico sat at the drums and we decided to go with it.

Girls and Boys (By Good Charlotte)  
Percy **Jason **_Nico __Percy & Jason__** Nico and Percy**_**All**

Educated, with money  
He's well dressed, not funny

And not much to say in most conversations  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
_'Cause he pays for everything_

**Girls don't like boys  
Girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

Paper or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations and shopping sprees  
These are a few of her favorite things  
_She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
This type of girl always comes with a fee,  
Hey now, there's nothing for free_

**Girls don't like boys,  
Girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

_And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferrari's  
_  
_Girls don't like boys,  
Girls like cars and money_

Let's go! (Jason/Percy back-to-back guitar)

**_Girls don't like boys  
Girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_**

**And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferrari's  
Girls don't like boys,  
Girls like cars and money  
**  
_All of these boys (yeah) and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world...  
_  
**All of these boys (yeah) and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world...**

All of these boys (yeah) and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world...

Jason said, "Guys let's do the talent show this year!"  
I looked at Jason and Nico and said, "Well let's get to it."

~~~~~~ Time Skip A Few Weeks ~~~~~~

"Guys cheer up. There's always more talent shows." Hazel said, trying to cheer us up. We lost the talent show. Let's say Rebellious came in 2nd place. We were walking out of the school with our heads down when a limo pulled up. Poseidon (my dad), Zeus (Jason's dad), and Hades (Nico's dad) stepped out of the limo and spoke at the same time. "Boys!" We all looked up and they smiled at us. "We have some great news." We got into the limo, along with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Then Hades said "Boys we got you three a record deal, you'll be getting home-schooled from now on because you're going on tour next week." We were speechless, but the first thing we said when we spoke was to our friends, we asked "Are you guys okay with this?"  
"Percy! Yes we're okay with it! The three of us are moving to New York anyway, we were gonna tell you tonight." Reyna answered.  
"Well then," Jason grinned. "I guess we'll see you when we tour in New York."  
"Yeah, I am in too" Nico and I said in unison.  
"Alright that settles it, you guys are going to be the next big thing." Zeus said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson characters and Heroes of Olympus characters. NOT me.**

~Time Skip: 1 Year~

Percy POV

"Goodnight Chicago!" the three of us yelled as we walked off the stage. When we got to the hotel our dads were in our room. That's when we knew something was up, my dad called us over to him. He then said "Perseus, look at this." He turned on the TV and right on the TV was a picture of me and I smirked. Then someone on the TV started speaking, _Percy Jackson, hit band Rebellious' bad boy, has broken up with yet another girl this week. This kid seems to have another girlfriend every week. This is getting to be too much. Can anyone control the 17 year old? _My dad turned the TV off and looked at me, and spoke with anger and disappointment in his voice. "Perseus, this is bad press and it's not good for the band. Plus all 3 of you are failing your classes. After your concert in New York the tour is cancelled and you're staying in New York, this way you can visit your mom and stuff. It's been a year since you've seen her. Besides, you'll be finishing your senior year back at your old school, it'll be good press too."  
"WHAT?!" The three of us said.  
"Yeah, you're going to school. So let's go. We gotta get a move on." Zeus said.  
"Guys, I'm sorry. I messed up." I said to the boys, who became more like my brothers over the past year.  
"Perce, it's alright. Our grades haven't been good either it's all of us." Nico said.  
"Yeah, Perce. Don't beat yourself up." Jason said.  
"Well it's Friday, you land in New York in the morning. Your concert is tomorrow night and you start school on Monday. We will have you drive to school, what cars would you like?" Hades asked.  
"I want an all-black Maserati! With black rims!" Nico yelled.  
"I want a blue Maserati." Jason said.  
"And Percy, what do you want?" My dad asked.  
"I want a green Maserati." I answered. And with that the three men left us to pack.

Thalia POV

My name is Thalia Grace I am 17 years old and a senior at Goode High School. I have a small clique, well small compared to the rest of the school. My friends and I aren't popular, my friends consist of Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Juniper Bush, Piper Mclean, Silena Beauregard (Piper's half-sister), Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez (Beckendorf's half-brother), Clarisse la Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Reyna, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Chris Rodriguez. My all-time favorite band is Rebellious. The lead singer Percy Jackson is kind of cute but all the bad stuff about him = NOT cute and besides my little brother is in that band, Jason Grace.

I was walking into school when I got bombarded by Annabeth, Silena, and Piper. They came running up to me yelling "Oh my gods! Thalia! Thalia! Thalia!"  
"What?!" I answered, clearly annoyed.  
"Rebellious is coming to our school! That means Percy Jackson is coming to OUR school!" Silena yelled. _Okay now I was happy to hear that, I mean he's the hottest thing out but I would never tell him that_. But I am gonna play it cool.  
"Really? That's uh cool." Play it cool Thals, play it cool.  
"That's all you say?!" Annabeth said.  
"Just because you're all in love with them doesn't mean I am." I shot back. Just as I said that 3 brand new Maseratis pulled into the parking lot, a black one, a blue one, and a green one. Funny how I knew who had which car. Everyone in the school ran to surround the cars. Then they stepped out one at a time, first was Nico di Angelo, drummer, and he was wearing an Aviator jacket, with black skinny jeans and black converses with Aviator sunglasses and ran his fingers through his hair when he got out. Next was Jason Grace, guitarist, and he was wearing a blue V-neck, with a white leather jacket, with dark blue slim fit jeans and blue converses, and he also ran his fingers through his hair. Then it happened, the moment that changed my life. Percy Jackson stepped out of his car wearing a green slim fitting t-shirt, with a leather vest, dark skinny jeans, and green vans, with Ray Ban sunglasses. He took his glasses off and did his signature hair flip and scanned the crowd, his eyes met mine. His sea-green eyes stared into mine and I instantly felt my heart melt, his eyes were perfect. He flashed me a lop-sided grin. I smiled, blushed, and looked down.

Percy POV

I stepped out of my car last like I usually do, for the big effect I did my signature hair flip and scanned the crowd. Then I saw her, with the most amazing blue eyes and raven black shoulder length hair. I smiled at her and she smiled, blushed and looked down, I smirked. _Her, I am going to make her mine_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson characters and Heroes of Olympus characters. NOT me**

* * *

Percy POV

Jason, Nico, and I walk into the school, or should I say run, considering everyone was chasing us. We got into the office and I saw _her_ the girl who ruined my life. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Apparently she was supposed to show me around the school, I wanted to punch something, I have a very short temper. I kept it in check and put on a fake smile. She only had first period with me thought, _thank gods_. I got my schedule, and smiled, this was going to be an easy year. I knew all the teachers I had.  
**Math – Mrs. Dodds  
English – Mr. Blofis  
Greek Mythology – Mr. Brunner  
Lunch  
Music – Mr. Apollo  
Gym – Coach Hedge  
Elective (Swimming of course) – Coach Hedge  
**Jason, Nico, and I only had Math, Music, and Gym together, oh and of course lunch. We looked over our schedules as we walked to our lockers. Our lockers were right next to each other and we smiled. Then I saw that girl, again with the blue eyes. She came walking up to us with a group of friends. I thought they were coming to talk to us but they were just going to the girl with blue eyes' locker. Which was right next to mine. I smirked. I looked at her friends, they all looked pretty cool. Then I saw a familiar Rasta cap. "G-Man!" I yelled.  
"Percy!" Grover called. I ran up to him and gave him a bro hug.  
"How you doing man?"  
"I'm good! You?"  
"I'm alright, you know all famous and stuff, but I still miss it here sometimes. Just not _certain_ people," I glanced at Rachel. "But I'm back." While we were having this conversation I saw Jason and the girl with blue eyes, hugging and talking. I caught a few words, _brother_, _miss you_, _why are you here_. My eyes widened. I leaned and whispered to Grover, "Hey G-Man, who's the girl with blue eyes?"  
"That's Thalia Grace." He whispered.  
"Grace. So they're related? Jay never said he had a sister."  
"Yeah, she's Jason's twin. She tells us all the time." I nodded. Well, that changes _everything_. I gotta talk to Jay. While I was in my dream land, thinking about Thalia Grace. I didn't realize that everyone was out of the hallway but me. _Damn, I'm late on the first day_. I ran to class, when I walked in everyone was staring at me, I saw Thalia and her friends, we all had first together. Then I saw 3 people I didn't see earlier, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. I smiled to myself. I saw an empty seat next to Thalia, and I was pleased to see Nico and Jason were back there too. Jason was talking to a girl with choppy hair with braids, and kaleidoscope eyes, very pretty. Nico, however was talking to a girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, she was pretty also. Not like Thalia though. I snapped out of my trance when Mrs. Dodds called me. "Mr. Jackson nice of you to join us. Why are you late?"  
I smirked, time for _bad boy _Percy. "The bell rang before I got here, hence me being late." I heard some laughs throughout the class.  
"I do not want your excuses, Mr. Jackson."  
"Then why did you ask Mrs. Dodds." Some more snickers.  
"Please take your seat _Perseus_." She spat, clearly annoyed. I winced, I really _hate_ when people call me that.  
"Percy, not Perseus. And since when were we on first name basis _Alecto._" I winked at her and walked to my seat while the class was laughing. I sat next to Thalia and she blushed when I smiled at her. Mrs. Dodds took attendance and I found out Thalia's friends' names, Piper was the girl Jason was talking to, Annabeth was the girl Nico was talking to, then there was Connor and Travis Stoll the twins, obviously G-Man, and then I guess his girlfriend Juniper Bush. Also Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf but everyone called him Beckendorf but Silena (_you pick up a lot in the first 5 minutes_), Leo Valdez, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, and then my friends from California.

Thalia POV

_Wow, Percy is funny_. He's sitting next to me and he keeps smiling at me, he's so hot. But I will never let anyone know that I think that. Then he spoke, well whispered to me, _TO ME_. "Hey, I'm Percy." He stuck his hand out. I shook it.  
"I'm Thalia." I smiled trying to keep my cool.  
"Hey, what's your schedule?" I looked confused and handed him my schedule. He read it over and grinned widely as he handed it back to me. "We have all the same classes, can you like I don't know be my guide for the day? Cause I used to date Rachel and I'd rather not spend time with her." My heart sunk, he used to date Rachel, now I know I'll never have a chance. She's the hottest girl in school. Do I _want_ a chance? I see how he treats girls on TV. I do want a chance though, he's Percy Jackson, who wouldn't want a chance? He snapped me out of my trance.  
"Hello? You there?" He really just asked if I was here. I am RIGHT next to him. Idiot, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Of course I'm here. Is your head full of kelp?"  
He laughed, the most amazing laugh. "Kelp? Really?"  
"Yeah, I read you love the beach. You are an idiot. Hence your head is full of kelp and you are a Kelp Head." I smiled. He was easy to talk to.  
"Okay, but will you be my guide?" He smiled again, and I fell in love with it _again_. But then I thought, _didn't he used to go here? Why would he need a guide? _I just nodded and then the bell rang. He grabbed my hand and tried to rush out of class but Rachel stepped in front of us. "Come on Percy!" She smiled. I felt Percy tense.  
"Nope, Thalia's walking with me we have all the same classes." He smiled.  
"Ew, you're walking with her?!" She snarled. I wanted to slap her, but Percy's presence was reassuring. I calmed down.  
"Her? She has a name Rachel. Now come on Thalia, I can't be late to this class." He snapped back at her. I smiled to myself, he stood up for me.  
"Wait, don't you wanna spend time with me? We have a past we should catch up." She replied, I saw her getting all touchy feely with him, I tensed. He just squeezed my hand a little tighter. I totally forgot we were holding hands, I blushed.  
"Rachel, the past is the past. We are not friends, I am not sure if I even like you enough to be around you. I forgive you but it's over. It was over last year when you ended it." He said very calmly. He's handling himself well. "Now come on Thalia, let's go." Then we walked out hand-in-hand, down the hallway to Mr. Blofis' English class. I looked up at Percy, "Hey uhm, what happened with Rachel?" I asked him.  
"In a lot of ways she's the reason I am famous. Last year I went to school here, we dated, I thought I was in love with her. She broke up with me and told me that I would never be famous. I told myself I'd never fall in love again and ran away to California to live with my dad. I met Jason and Nico, started Rebellious and worked so hard to get to where I am today. I should really thank her." He laughed. I was shocked by his little story, but he said he'd never fall in love again. _That's_ why he had so many girlfriends not because he was using them, he was scared to fall in love. I smiled and did something unexpected, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, and asked "What was that for?"  
"I don't know, just felt you needed it." I smiled.  
"Thanks, I guess I did need it." He squeezed my hand a little tighter. I think I really like Percy Jackson. We walked into English and Percy said to Mr. Blofis "Hey Paul, how's my mom doing?" Mom? How would Mr. Blofis know his mom?  
"She's good, we were upset when you left, but we understood." He looked at us holding hands. "I see you've met yourself a nice girl, go take your seats." He smiled, I blushed. Percy said to me, "He's my step-dad." Mr. Blofis is Percy's step-dad, weird.


End file.
